His Royal Randomness
by Winter's Light
Summary: A series of oneshots, drabbles, or anything related to our favorite Ranger Black of the Student Defense Corps, Manabe Kakeru! May contain spoilers.
1. Wouldn't it?

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or its wonderful, sweet (some), and hot guys… XD

1- Wouldn't It?

"Wouldn't it be weird if our clothes felt what we did?"

"WHAT?" Sohma Yuki answered immediately, looking up and dropping nearly every single one of the papers he had just worked his ass off for three-straight-friggin' hours. He quickly made a grab for the about-to-be-thrown-on-the-floor papers and made it just in time so that he wouldn't have to spend another three hours after school to straighten them out.

Now to what his psychotic friend has to say.

"I said, wouldn't it be weird if our clothes felt what we did?" Manabe Kakeru asked seriously, with a straight face, to less!! His cheek rested on the palm of his head as he had his elbow propped up on the desk.

Yuki felt his head connect with the wooden desk.

"Hey, Yun-Yun, you alright?" Kakeru asked, once again, seriously. How the heck was he able to ask such stupid nonsense with a straight face??!!

Yuki lifted his now-suddenly heavy head up and nodded slowly. He turned to his friend and then, asked, "How the heck do you do that?"

Kakeru played innocent, "Do what?" This time, he allowed a grin to be smeared on his almost-always-joking face. When Yuki didn't answer (glaring daggers at him instead), Kakeru started to pout and poke the student council president non-stop. "C'mon, Yun-Yunnnnn!!" he pleaded, "Tell meeeeeee!!"

Yuki only sighed and started to straighten out the papers once again.

"Fine! Don't tell me, then Yun-Yun!!" Kakeru said, changing his mind as he turned around to face the wall n front of him, arms crossed. A few minutes passed without another word – only the sound of Yuki shuffling the papers into order was heard – until Kakeru turned around suddenly and asked, "Aren't you going to answer me?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow, completely forgetting about the earlier asked question. "What are you talking about?" he asked, setting the papers aside.

"AWWWW!! YUN-YUN MUST BE TURNING OLD ENOUGH TO FORGET ABOUT WHAT I JUST ASKEDDDDD!!!" Kakeru's extremely loud voice broke the silence as Yuki felt a vein on his forehead pop.

A couple seconds and Kakeru was lying on the cool floor, withering with pain as a goose-shaped egg grew on top of his head.

"That's enough out of you, Kakeru," Yuki answered, getting up and brushing invisible dirt off his clothes.

Kakeru, too, got up and started to his temporary desk. He then, without any words, started to actually sort his things out and place them in his school bag.

Yuki watched his friend work on packing with a raised eyebrow. Had he given the blow a bit too…much? "Oi Kakeru…?" he started, "Are you alright?"

Kakeru's head was bowed down, bangs covering his eyes and leaving no expression on his face when suddenly, he looked up with crocodile tears in his eyes, clinging onto Yuki. "Why won't you answer me??" he wailed.

He really did feel like smacking his head right about now. Kakeru would never learn. "Kakeru…" he started once again, this time bringing down a blow on top of the head, "It's getting late. We should go…"

Kakeru, still crying out those "tears", nodded and followed Yuki out the door.

That night, at dinner, Yuki dared to ask the same question.

**Author's Note:** 535 words. Hm… A weird piece based on that weird question… I actually asked that to my sister and she laughed really hard… This is my first collection, so please be kind to me. And um… I'll probably need advice too… So if you're willing to lend some advice, feel free to do so! Thank you! And please review!


	2. Caged

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

2 - Caged

_Caged…_

That's what he felt like. Back then…

He was always so serious and never joking around.

He remembered whenever they had those assemblies, he would be the first one to shut up after being told so. After that, he wouldn't care about the other people.

He was cold back then. He was "uncaring".

Yes, that was Manabe Kakeru back then.

When he listened to his mother always,

When he listened to every _damn_ word she said,

He listened.

He followed.

He obeyed.

He was the obedient son.

All his mother wanted was the money and the inheritance.

Of course, he, himself neither cared nor wanted it.

One day, he put his foot on the table.

Literally.

His mother realized how she had been treating her only son.

And stepped back from the competition.

He found _her_.

Her – Komaki…

He loved her… She loved him…

He was happy…

Yes, that was and is Manabe Kakeru.

**Author's Note:** 155, almost a drabble!! I got bored… Anyways, please review!


	3. Wouldn't it? II

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

3 - Wouldn't It? Part II

"Would it be weird if clothes felt what we did?"

Sohma Shigure, Sohma Kyo and Honda Tohru stared at Sohma Yuki as if he had grown another head or two or decided that he would career in ballet.

"What?" they all chorused.

"Wouldn't it be weird if clothes felt what we did?" he repeated the question with a straight face and bringing up the chopsticks to put in some more food.

Shigure went into hysterics – laughing like crazy, while Tohru only started to stutter about what he meant. And all the while, Kyo went on yelling about how stupid the rat is and not the cat.

Yuki sighed.

He knew this was not a good idea. (Even if he had explained that it was all Kakeru's fault, they didn't listen.)

However, the next day, he found Kyo asking the two guys who he hung around with.

That had to be the best laugh he had received in a while. He would have to thank his vice president later.

On second thought, he turned to stare at the said vice president who seemed to be chasing a random girl yelling out the same question he and Kyo had asked.

Maybe not…

**Author's Note:** Haha, Yuki's installment to the "Wouldn't It?". XD 204 words this time. Well, I wanna try to go for longer, but it'll take forever. XD

Please comment!


	4. Sohma Yuki

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Kakeru's weird questions.

4 - Sohma Yuki

That name, Sohma Yuki… When Manabe Kakeru first heard of that name, he knew immediately that that boy was rich and powerful – or at least his family was. Growing up from a very strict family and all, he learned the names of the powerful families.

And Sohma was one of them.

Of course, he had never met any Sohma's before; they were tightly wrapped and kept together. As if they were afraid that someone --an outsider-- would come and take someone of their kind away.

It was first term of his first year of high school when he heard the name.

He heard it from a couple of friends already – that the new Sohma had become the "prince" of the school.

He had laughed so hard at that comment, ignoring the weird and hunter looks he was receiving from many classmates.

"Prince?" he remembered laughing and choking out, "as if! I saw him and he looks like a deer lost in the city!"

He would have gotten maimed if not for the sudden distraction at the window. A soccer ball had come flying through the window, splattering and breaking the precious glass.

He was right in front of it.

The soccer ball hit him as did the window yet he got away with a couple scratches. Faith was on his side for now.

The next day, he caught his first glimpse of the so-called prince. (Okay, so he was lying about seeing him before…)

And he knew that he was right about the boy.

He **did**, in fact look lost. His eyes seemed to hold such pain that Kakeru would never want to look into again. Yet he kept smiling that stupid plastic smile of his and being polite – it was disgusting.

All of the "happiness" and "politeness" wound up into one gigantic ball and being tossed to the people around him to distract them from his real emotions.

Sohma Yuki was an enigma.

He was surprised with he had heard that the Sohma Yuki would go for the Student Council President – he had thought that the boy wanted to do nothing with people. So he decided, he would join too.

Just to see how this boy was thinking and all…

He was happy to meet the said boy. Kakeru smiled at the memory – introducing himself by "true pot flies" and all… That had been fun to see his surprised look. It was strange and unusual for him yet strangely comforting.

It told him that Sohma Yuki did indeed, have other emotions.

Being in the student council allowed him to get closer to him – and then finally becoming his first real friend.

He was surprised – being the prince, wouldn't that allow him to have tons of friends?

But then he thought, being the prince… surrounded by admirers and fangirls, no real friends… That would be lonely…

He was lucky to have Machi…

So Kakeru was happy to become his first friend. He loved to see how far his friend's range of emotions went.

They became closer and closer like brothers.

Kakeru trusted him. Yuki trusted him. It was like a cycle.

One that never ends.

And Kakeru was happy.

**Author's Note: **…Bleh… I got bored. And so yeah… It's done at least… 532 words… ((shrugs)) Oh well, good night, I'm going to sleep but not before one more chapter of this collection.

Please comment?


	5. Kuragi Machi

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: Kakeru is sweet and so is Yuki. I don't own any of these sweet characters or the story they come from.

5 - Kuragi Machi

At first, when Manabe Kakeru heard of this girl, he bristled and got angry because her mother had stolen away his father. No – more precisely his mother had stolen their father.

His mother was their father's lover – her mother was their father's legal wife.

Their family was huge and rich.

How much more complicated could it have gotten?

So they fought – ignoring each others' total existence – for the inheritance.

But when Kakeru put his foot down on the table, he soon got closer to his half sister.

It was…a very happy thing for an older brother. Even though he was only a year older, he acted like the younger and more playful one while she was calm, stoic and took things very seriously like the older one.

Complete opposites but they were siblings.

Manabe Kakeru was glad for that at least – he learned how to take care of a child.

In his eyes, Machi was very much a child.

When she got stressed, tired of perfection, she threw things so they looked "neat".

That was just her way – everyone has their own way right? Kakeru, himself, has his own way.

Machi… She was lost too – just like Yuki…

Both were lost…

Kakeru couldn't help find them… He had tried… Only succeeded in hearing their voice.

But they found each other instead.

**Author's Note:** 221 words. I'm tired and sleepy but I can't sleep. Short again, but oh wells. I'm going to try to make another one before I get too tired to type so yeah…

Comment or review?


	6. Them

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

6 - Them

They were a pair – Yuki and Machi.

He could tell it right away. As well as Kyo and Tohru.

The first time he saw Kyo and Tohru together, chatting with smiles on their faces, he could tell – the way he looked at her – as if he wanted her but couldn't tell her, afraid of rejection. The way his eyes told her everything, the way his lips mouthed, "I want to tell you everything".

And the way her eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him, the way she said his name with such a cheerful ring to is, it was music to him, and the way her body moved closer to his body than any others.

He could tell – they were meant for each other.

Yuki… and Machi… Both were dense when it came to love – love was complicated. It was strange, intangible, sometimes not even a person know how to love.

When he first saw them, there was nothing. Maybe a spark of interest and a bit of worry but that was it.

However, whenever the council went on meetings or just to have fun, Machi's eyes started to sparkled whenever they mentioned the president – her cheeks flushed, giving her a cute look.

Yuki had thought that was cute too. The way her cheeks turned red, just a tiny bit and not too much so it turned her into a tomato… Her lips curving in to a pout so cutely…

Yuki had admitted that he thought Machi was cute to Kakeru.

Kakeru had gasped and called Yuki a perverted old man even though that was not true.

Yuki only flushed with anger and yelled back.

That was how their friendship was – arguing.

But… Soon, they began to look at each other, just barely, with a slight tint of red on the cheeks.

Kakeru noticed, of course he did, he notices a lot of things.

He gave them a little nudge.

Maybe it'll work…

**Author's Note: **323 words this time. ((yawn)) I'll stop for tonight.

Comment?


	7. Wouldn't it? III

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

7 - Wouldn't It? Part III

Sohma Yuki and Manabe Kakeru stood outside the student council room. The latter was laughing and trying to tell the president something that couldn't be kept secret.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked, raising a slender eyebrow. He crossed his arms as he awaited the vice-president's answer.

"Ha! I never knew you would actually –_laughs_- ask that question!!" was the answer spat out between laughter.

Yuki only sighed and wondered what the insane vice could be thinking of now.

"H-Honda-san was just here before you came," he started to explain, now calm enough to talk, "she asked me 'Wouldn't it be weird if clothes felt what we did?' and I asked her where she got the question from." He paused for a some "suspense".

"And she said YOU asked it during dinner one day! HA!" Kakeru finished, ending up in fits of laughter.

Yuki would have froze but he only narrowed his eyes. "Your point?" he asked coldly.

"Never knew you had it you…" he barely whispered, laughing once again. "Never knew…"

"Let me ask **you** a question. Wouldn't it be stupid if you asked that question again?"

There was a silence and Yuki felt blood rushing to his cheeks. Damn, was that stupid? Oh well, at least the vice was quiet for once…

…a record of 5 seconds…

"NYAAA?? Yun-Yun is sooo mean to meee!! WHYYYY??" he wailed out as he kneeled and clutched onto Yuki's leg. "WHY?? Why are you so mean to me when you're so nice to the girlsss?"

"It's because you're not a girl. You don't even look like one…" Yuki answered, "Now let go of my leg," he shook his leg.

Kakeru perked up and let go. "So if I look like a girl you'll be nice to me?" he asked eyes shining.

Without thinking, Yuki nodded, sighing briefly.

He really regretted that.

Because the very next day, he had the urge to throw up everything in his stomach after seeing Kakeru in the girl's uniform.

**Author's Note:** That was so random. XD Hoped you liked it? Heh. 337 – blah. Oh well…

Thoughts?


	8. Us

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Kakeru's stupid antics.

8 - Us

Manabe Kakeru smiled as he set down his book bag on the couch in the apartment. "Ne Komaki-chan! I'm going to the bathroom!" he called as he raced towards the bathroom.

His girlfriend, Naoko Komaki looked out the kitchen with a huge blush dampened across her cheeks, holding out a pan and yelled, "KAKERU!! You don't have to tell me!"

Kakeru snickered at his girlfriend's comeback and closed the door. Leaning against the door, he fell into thoughts.

Komaki… She was so kind…

Sometimes, he wondered why she even put up with him. After all, he was a crazy idiot.

Chuckling to himself, he reached out and turned on the tap. Placing hands under, he allowed the feeling of the wet, precious liquid slide over and around his fingers.

Snapping out of his trance, he brought his hands up and splashed the cool water on his face.

She really was kind. Too kind, he thought to himself as he dried his face.

Just like…

_Yun-Yun_…

He smirked at the memory of their introduction. He hadn't meant for the president to go ballistic on him yelling something about "pink"…

Grinning, he made his way out. Kind people… were too kind. Too kind indeed. They…might be pitied…

…Or loved.

The door opened with a click and he walked out, closing the door shut behind him and walking into the kitchen.

"Komakiii! What's that yummy smell?" he yelled as he rounded the corner.

Komaki looked up from her sitting position next to the dining table. A serene smile graced her features and eyes glazed warmly at him. "Dinner's ready."

Kakeru smiled, Komaki really was too kind… "EH? Did you wait? You don't have to!!" he told his girlfriend.

"Oh but…" Komaki started, looking away, "Never mind that. You're hungry ne? Let's eat!"

He grinned and sat down, reaching out for the pair of chopsticks. "Sure!"

"_Itadakimasu_!"

**Author's Note:** I really don't know Komaki's personality well enough but I tried my best. Sorry for the un-elaborated paragraphs… ((sighs)) 329.

Thoughts? Advice? Comments?


	9. A Morning in the Life of Manabe Kakeru

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

9 - A Morning in the Life of Manabe Kakeru

Manabe Kakeru grumbled loudly as he the annoying alarm rang noisily. He shifted in his bed, attempting to get rid of the sound and hopefully get some more rest.

However, the alarm seemed to have other ideas. It continued its annoying rhythm, beating out its synonymous tones and giving Kakeru a headache.

Kakeru growled and held an arm up He reached for the alarm clock and found that he could not find it. Deciding that the evil alarm clock must be stopped, he continued to grope around for it.

When he still could not find it, he got up, hair messily thrown on his head. He glanced around through half-asleep eyes and discovered that his alarm clock – which was still continuing to ring – was nowhere in sight.

He looked around. It wasn't on his desk nor was it on his table.

He frowned and scratched his head sleepily. Where was it?

Ah well, he thought, sliding back into his covers and into bed. The bed however, seemed to have grown legs and decided to move about, and caused Kakeru and slip off the bed.

He groaned in pain, having his head connected to the floor was not a good idea. His eyes opened, peeking at what the sight in front of him was.

THERE IT WAS!

The annoying alarm clock!

Smiling to himself, he grabbed it and threw it at the door. He got up and slipped back into his covers.

Ah… sweet, blissful silence.

**Author's Note:** I honestly don't know if Kakeru if a morning person but I'm not. That's me in the morning ha. XD I can imagine him doing that though. Well, comments, thoughts, advice, reviews?


	10. The Day The World Ended

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

10 - The Day the World Ended

Kakeru Manabe grinned to himself. Today would be the best day of his life! (Other than the day he first met Komaki… oh! And the other day when he asked her out…)

For Yuki Sohma would be – for once – kind to him!

It was the perfect plan! He would simply put this – he picked up an outfit borrowed from his sister – and voila!

Yuki would be kind!

He glanced at the clock and noticed that he had a couple minutes before he was due to leave. Without another word or moments' hesitation, he started to slip off his pajamas and tug the outfit on.

He pouted. Why was it so hard to button the back? Was it usually like that? He asked himself, as his arms tried to reached for the back.

Never mind that, he thought, pulling up the skirt.

There! He was finished.

Once that was done, he picked up his school bag and skipped into the kitchen.

"Morning Otou-sannnnn!" he greeted with a smile.

His father sat, reading the paper. "Ah, morning Kakeru," he greeted without a glance.

Kakeru devoured his breakfast within seconds and left immediately. "I'm leaving!" he called, vanishing from his father's sight.

"Ah…"

--

He smiled at the people who gave him stares and glares. What? What was wrong? Was he wearing his school uniform wrong?

"K-K-Kakeru!" came a familiar voice.

Kakeru spun around and came face-to-face with the pale face of the president.

"Ah! Morning Yun-Yun!" he greeted, jumped to hug the boy.

"A-AH! Kakeru! What are you doing? _What are you wearing?_" he demanded, fighting the urge to throw up.

Kakeru threw on his puppy eyes. "Why Yun-Yun? You don't like it? Won't you be nice to me?"

Yuki's reply was to smack the boy on the head with the pile of papers in his head.

Kakeru moped and found himself with a week's detention.

**Author's Note:** Crack for the lovely readers:3 So yep! Here is the special drabble. (319) So thoughts? Comments? Advice?


	11. The Mysterious Black Notebook

His Royal Randomness

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

11 – The Mysterious Black Notebook

Kakeru stared and stared at the strange, slightly damp notebook lying there on the deserted street. It couldn't be dangerous, could it? He thought to himself as he bent down to pick it up.

After all, it _was_ just a notebook.

So he picked it up and flipped through it. To his horror and amazement, he found a strange language and next to it – English – detailing how to use the notebook and how it works.

Confused, Kakeru Manabe tucked the mysterious black notebook in his bag and started on his way home.

It was never seen again.

That is… until he arrived home and dug through his bag for a pencil.

And then things just got crazy.

For example, Light Yagami lost his memories.

But Kakeru Manabe didn't know who Light Yagami was or even care. Instead, he grinned, and started writing his homework in his new and mysterious black notebook.

That was the day math died.

**Author's Note:** If only that were true. 157 words. Also note, I apologize for the short drabble.

-unbetaed-


End file.
